dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Multiversity: Thunderworld Adventures Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Executive Editor = Bobbie Chase | CoverArtist1 = Cameron Stewart | Cover2Artist1 = Cully Hamner | Cover3Artist1 = Cliff Chiang | Cover4Artist1 = Grant Morrison | Writer1_1 = Grant Morrison | Penciler1_1 = Cameron Stewart | Inker1_1 = Cameron Stewart | Colourist1_1 = Nathan Fairbairn | Letterer1_1 = Steve Wands | Editor1_1 = Rickey Purdin | Editor1_2 = Eddie Berganza | Quotation = You got your big chance. In all time and space, there's one day where you win. On every other day, gentlemen, you lose just like the last time! | Speaker = Captain Marvel | StoryTitle1 = Captain Marvel and The Day That NEVER Was! | Synopsis1 = It is a moment of peace in the Rock of Eternity, as the Wizard Shazam reviews the cosmic calendar, while practising his "omniscient narrator" voice. His practice comes to an end when he notices with surprise that a new day has been wedged in between Thursday and Friday - "Sivanaday". Wondering what this could mean, he is thrown from his seat when the Rock of Eternity is attacked - by a second, large, mechanical replica of the Rock of Eternity. Inside this second Rock of Eternity, criminal savant Thaddeus Sivana believes he has worked out a way to replicate the powers of the Marvel Family. On his command, his children shout his name, "Sivana!", and are transformed into costumed super-humans. Gloating, Sivana sends them to attack the Marvels. In downtown Fawcett City, ten-year-old Whiz Media reporter Billy Batson is reporting on the timequakes that are bringing temporal anomalies into the city. From Whiz HQ, his boss is filled with glee when a second Billy Batson appears in the broadcast, holding some crystals. Introducing himself as the future version of Billy, the newcomer tells his present self to warn Captain Marvel of Sivana's attack on Shazam and the creation of this eighth, impossible day. To help Billy, he offers the clues that he should look at the clock, and the position of the sun. The Sivana Family shows up, gloating that they will crush Billy, but using a clever trick, he is able to give himself time to transform into his super-heroic secret identity of Captain Marvel. Letting loose with a supersonic whistle, he simultaneously stuns his foes and calls on his allies, Freddy and Mary. On his artificial Rock of Eternity, Sivana peruses a copy of the comic book Conquerors of the Counter-World. While he is critical of its portrayal of scientists as cackling madmen, it had given him the idea to reach across reality, and make contact with his counterparts in other universes. Now, in contact via interdimensional video-chat, they can fulfill a plan to take over reality. The plan is enough to make the assembled legion of Sivanas all begin to cackle with glee. Sivana muses that if his counterparts are like him, they will all try to betray him, but remains focused on his long-term plan: to use a mineral called suspendium, mined from the Rock of Eternity to create an eternal empire by commodifying time. As Sivana's robot servants turn the hall into a cubicle farm, Shazam, who has been caged, argues that by mining the unknowable heart of the Rock of Eternity and replacing it with rote, predictable machinery, they will render life meaningless. Sivana is unmoved, already considering the possibility of selling time to people who have wasted their lives so that they can waste even more time. Shazam wonders where Sivana had even got enough suspendium to create an artificial day, and Sivana explains that it was gifted to him by his counterparts as part of his plan to take over the universe. His plan also requires that he tap directly into the power of the Wizard, and takes his staff. In Fawcett City, Captain Marvel faces the Sivana Family, whose members have power, but lack training. Thaddeus, Jr. and Georgia are briefly able to overpower him, but the arrival of Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel, Jr. distracts them enough that the hero is able to throw them away with a mini-tornado. This gives Mary and Freddy the time to save some citizens from Magnificus. Georgia gets into an argument with Mary Marvel about who is prettier, but Mary refuses to be drawn in. Georgia calls on Freddy to settle the dispute, and he caters to her vanity, begging to be told the name of the beautiful woman before him. Flattered, she obliges by saying her own name - and consequently calling down the lightning that removes her power - and beauty. Working fast, Freddy and Mary construct a muzzle from a nearby piece of metal, preventing her from changing back. Magnificus, the last Sivana standing, gloats that this fight was just a distraction so that his father could free the Monster Society as another deadly threat. In the meantime, Sivana will be able to conquer the multiverse. However, the sudden arrival of Captain Marvel's friends, the Lieutenant Marvels - armed for monster-hunting - turns the tide again. Reluctantly, Captain Marvel leaves for the Rock of Eternity, leaving his friends to handle the attack on the city. Flying at top speed, he races to the secret gateway back to the Rock of Eternity, hidden in the subway station where he'd first met the wizard Shazam. Upon arriving, he defeats Sivana's robots and bursts into the throne room, just as Sivana perfects the equation that empowered his children, and uses it on himself. Shouting "Sivana!", he is transformed into Black Sivana - a fearsome superhuman who stands for the primacy of science over magic. Captain Marvel responds that the Wisdom of Solomon teaches that the two are one and the same, just two sides of the same human coin. After stunning the villain by changing back into Billy Batson, the hero notices a cache of mined suspendium nearby, and realizes that he can use it to go back in time and warn himself. Grabbing a handful, he returns to the past and delivers his warning and the clues that he had himself received earlier - before being forced to return to fighting Black Sivana as Captain Marvel. The villain boasts that he has beaten Captain Marvel, but the Captain explains that Sivana's own plan has been turned against him. Sivana was planning to short his counterparts on the precious suspendium - but they have already shorted him. They gave him only enough suspendium for an eight hour Sivanaday, which is now at an end. They kept the rest for themselves. As the end of the impossible day causes his formula to stop working, Sivana reverts to his human self, cursing his alternate selves. One by one, the screens go off as the Sivanas abandon him. One among them, an obvious psychotic, remains behind to warn that he will come back to murder Mary Marvel, with whom he has developed an unhealthy obsession. Back in Fawcett City, the clocks strike for dawn, and the heroes rest. Captain Marvel explains to his friends that Sivana got the idea for his grand scheme from a comic book. Freddy recognizes it as the last issue of Society of Super-Heroes, a book that just got cancelled. Flipping through it, Captain Marvel muses that he's not surprised, wondering at the death of happy endings. Captain Marvel laughs and crumples up the book, declaring the mystery of the monster at its end, is an adventure for tomorrow, as he, Mary and Freddy fly off into the sky, smiling. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** * * Villains: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** A living black cloud monster * ** A vampire Doctor Sivana from Earth 43 ** A good Doctor Sivana from Earth 3 ** A psychopath -like Doctor Sivana from an unknown Earth ** An antropomorphic serpent Doctor Sivana from Earth 26 ** A baby-like Doctor Sivana from Earth 42 ** A female Doctor Sivana from Earth 11 ** A black Doctor Sivana from Earth 23 ** An android Doctor Sivana from an unknown Earth ** A Doctor Sivana from an unknown Earth Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Among the alternate versions of Sivana that appear in this issue are a female Sivana, a vampire Sivana, a snake-man Sivana, an African-American Sivana, a Luchador Sivana, a baby Sivana, a cannibal Sivana, a punk rock Sivana and an only-slightly-evil Sivana. | Trivia = * Captain Marvel's response to the bad ending of Society of Super-Heroes and the source for Sivana's grand scheme is likely a subtle contemporary criticism on darker and grim comic books. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Captain Marvel One Shots